A visor cap generally aims to protect a user's face from a strong sunshine with a visor designed to interrupt sunshine being relatively wider than a common cap.
The conventional visor cap is characterized in that a visor designed to protect sunshine is generally fixed, which brings in some limits in interrupting sunshine (in particular, at the sides of a cap). In the event that a visor is too sizable, such bigger visor might obstruct a user's field of vision when there is not sunshine or sunshine is weak.
In order to overcome the above problems, a Japanese laid-open patent publication 2006-225825, a Korean patent application number 20-2000-0002572 and a Korean utility model registration number 0437323 disclose some technologies changing the lengths of a visor.
Among the above prior arts, the Japanese laid-open patent publication 2006-225825 is characterized in that a pair of assistant visors are fixedly hinged at a fixed visor, thus adjusting a visor area, and the Korean utility model registration number 0437323 (a cap with a variable visor) is characterized in that a cap covering a user's head, a fixed visor fixed at a front side of the cap, and a variable visor sliding at both sides of a fixed visor. In more details, there are provided a fixing visor with a guide being integral with a visor board, and a slide part provided at both sides of a fixing visor in opposite directions and protruded from one side of a variable visor part. The slide part comprises a pair of variable visors each having a guide groove for an insertion into a guide, and a cover fixed at a front end portion and a rear end portion of a lower side of a fixed visor, thus supporting a variable visor.
In the above-described prior art, in the event that a variable visor is made from a hard material such as a plastic material or the like, the size of a variable visor is limited to the extent that it can be accommodated into a fixed visor, which brings in a problem that sunshine coming in from a lateral side cannot be effectively interrupted. In the event that a variable visor is made from a woven material, a variable visor might come into direct contact with a users skin, which makes a wearing feeling worse.
The conventional art is disadvantageous in the facts that a visor area of a variable visor cannot be adjusted.